The invention relates to a driver as a connection between the piston of an injection pump and a driving element moved loosely against the end of the piston nearest the drive in accordance with the lift of the piston, the piston end being formed by a widened base plate and the driver being pivotably fastened to the driving element.
Such a driver is disclosed in the DE-C-2723969. It has a sliding groove, into which the prepared base plate of the piston of the injection pump is introduced without clearance. The driver comprises a push rod, which runs in a longitudinal guide and is connected over a connecting rod in a hinged fashion with a rocking lever. The cost of manufacturing of a driver, so guided, is appreciable.